deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Franco Delille
|notable= }} Franco Delille (frɒŋkoʊ dliːlə) was a technician working aboard the Sprawl and one of the survivors of the initial Necromorph outbreak. He is also the first victim shown in Dead Space 2.Dead Space: Ignition Biography Outbreak on the Sprawl Prior to the initial Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl, Franco was ordered by his superior, Weaver, to head over to a CEC facility to repair a malfunctioning door, later assisted voluntarily by CDP Officer Sarah Anderson, his secret girlfriend. The duo eventually had to undergo various repair missions. While waiting in the tram station, the duo were surprised to see a crowd of people stampeding into the station. They were in shock as a Slasher suddenly impales a man with its arm. The Slasher then approached Sarah, who attempted to down the creature with her gun but to no avail, only to be knocked over by the fleeing crowd. Sarah managed to fend herself from the creature using a dropped Plasma Cutter. More Slashers arrived from the only exit, forcing the fleeing crowd along with Franco and Sarah to force themselves into the tram and flee. Franco was soon contacted by Weaver who informed him of the situation spreading throughout the whole of the Sprawl. Weaver then instructed Franco to assist the local security by repairing a lighting failure, though he was also asked to assist Sarah in a hostage situation at the request of Hodgkens. Death thumb|300px|right|Franco's Death Scene Having survived the ordeal, Franco makes his way through the hospital to free Isaac from his chamber. As he warned Isaac of the situation, he was impaled in the chest by an Infector and then stabbed him in the forehead, transforming him into a Slasher. He is then headbutted away by Isaac, who then flees from the room.Dead Space 2 Trivia *The exact biographical history of Franco is tightly related to the player's choices in Dead Space Ignition; two options would cause him to betray Sarah while the other two would cause Sarah to die by accidental terms. In the end, these four alternative timeline would eventually converge into the Dead Space 2 timeline whereby Franco eventually frees Isaac from his confinement. *It is discovered in an audio log that Franco is in fact a Unitologist due to the fact he says "Altman be praised".Final Report *His death at the beginning of Dead Space 2 is the only animated view of the Necromorph transformation (the other animations just involve a model switch of the corpse to a Necromorph. *In the intro where Franco wakes Isaac up, he puts his flashlight on his shoulder, which stays there without being connected to his work attire, even when he is knocked down after being headbutted by Isaac. If you look closely, Franco has what appears to be a magnetic strip on his uniform's shoulder where he attaches his flashlight. *The Necromorph Transformation Lithograph distributed with the Collector's Edition of Dead Space 2 shows the transformation of Franco. *Νumerous Necromorphs look like Franco, in the Church or in the tram station. Some of them had a flashlight on their shoulders and brown skin. *Rich Briggs, Producer of both Ignition and Dead Space 2 lend his likeness to Franco's in-game model. *In the Dead Space 2 Launch Trailer, Isaac is in his Advanced RIG instead of his Patient RIG when Franco wakes him up. This is likely a deliberate choice, to avoid spoilers of the opening scene. *It is also notable that his RIG features the old health bar from the first Dead Space. This can be better seen when playing the game at medium or low settings as the dynamic light won't brighten the camera so much. *It is strongly implied, if not explicitly designed, that Delille was under covert orders from Daina Le Guin to fetch Isaac Clarke, based on radio chatter at the opening of Dead Space 2 and based on Delille's intentional Unitologist behavior as observed in the Ignition DLC ending. *Franco's death reveals that an Infector can transform a living Human into a Necromorph as easily as a corpse. Although he would not have survived long anyway, as he had been stabbed through the heart, not to mention that the proboscis piercing his forehead would have destroyed his brain. *Franco's transformed body can be seen if Isaac re-enters the cell. Apparently the headbutt was powerful enough to kill him or at least knock him unconscious as the body does not move. (does not apply in PC version of the game, where the Necromorph can act as any other Slasher after being stunned momentarily.) Gallery DSI - Franco.jpg|Franco as he appears in Dead Space: Ignition. Idisagree.jpg|Franco Delille Transformed. Sources Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents